


flowerfire

by wolframvonbielefeld (maknaeline)



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: 1031 fic, Freeform, Lan Wangji writes poetry I guess, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaeline/pseuds/wolframvonbielefeld
Summary: Lan Wangji writes poetry.





	flowerfire

**Author's Note:**

> a very, very belated birthday to my sweetheart Wei Wuxian.
> 
> ...might use this bit of poetry for a fic later.

**flowerfire**

 

lotus blossom, you, who bloomed in mud

your brilliant chaos unraveling the yarn of my youth, 

your smile that made presents of trivial things, like my heart,

you were never meant to fall in line

 

lotus blossom, so dear to me, yet so far

your phoenix-petal eyes blown wide

promised a vow you would kill yourself to keep

and did - was it out of the kindness of your heart?

 

lotus blossom, was it worth it?

you who bloomed in blood

your phoenix tail blazing fires of revenge

flowering in rot, sunlight denied -

 

they took what they needed before they cast

you away. they pried

all that you created from your hands.

they plucked your soul from its root, tore you apart.

 

I wonder if you cried.

 

lotus blossom, you who bears scars

on your ever-affectionate breast, one that were

never meant to be yours - like me -

 

let me stitch you from petal to petal,

let me share your scars, mirror them to my soul

lotus blossom, let me show you all we could be

if I bloomed for you, and you were mine

 

\- lan wangji


End file.
